Over the dinner table
by Miles Twist
Summary: Ginny wants her family to meet her new boyfriend, how will they react to the fact her new love is Lee Jordan. On Hiatus, sorry guys!


Disclaimer, I don't think I need to put this but I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters within the world, however I could be J.K. Rowling pretending to be someone else writing alternate stories to the known world of Harry Potter and Wizardry and Witchcraft. Also, just before I start, this was written during both Ginny's and Lee's times at Hogwarts so puking pastilles are twinkle in their eyes. Without further adieu...

"Don't be at all surprised if Fred and George beat the living daylights out of you." Ginny turned to the considerably older man and saw a spark of amusement on his face, "Ginny, you worry too much, they've been my best friends for as long as I can remember and I don't think going out with their little sister is going to change that." Lee Jordan had been friends with Fred and George during their time at Hogwarts and they'd been inseparable, there was part of him that feared he could lose his two most treasured friends on the other side of this door, but what had he to lose, he loved Ginny. They'd been together in secret since the start of term and it was now Christmas, the first Christmas he'd actually ever spent at the Weasley's but they were famous throughout the history of the Weasley's. "Time to go in, I love you Lee Jordan." They arrived at the door, stopping to hug before they went and faced the wrath of the Weasley's.

"I love you too Ginny Weasley." Lee kissed her on the forehead before moving away giving her space to enter without him to avoid suspicion. Turning the handle on the door Ginny walked in with Lee following shortly after, he'd already managed to gain an invitation from the twins so there was no confusion as to why he was here, but it was almost as if you could see the cogs in the twins head's turning when their sister walked in with their best friends.

Ginny went off to put her bags in her room while Lee went and sat with the twins who had resumed their pondering over their latest creation. "Y'alright boys, what are these then." Lee didn't give them time to answer, taking a sweet and placing it in his mouth there was a sudden eruption in his stomach and before he could say baby mandrakes the contents of his stomach were all over the kitchen floor. "Guessing these are the puking pastilles then?" The twins, howling with laughter, nodded before beckoning a mop and bucket over to clean the floor before their mother arrived and went mad again.

And speak of the devil and she is sure to appear. "Hello Lee dear, it's nice to finally have you over for Christmas; you'll be sharing a room with the twins I hope you don't mind." Molly came flying down the stairs at the sound of a new voice in the house. Taking his bags she sent them up the long and winding stairs with a flick of her wand. "Tea won t be long children, don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon." Her voice bounced off the walls and throughout the house making sure everyone heard her.

Ginny skipped down the stairs into the kitchen where her mother and various members of her family were sat with Lee. She looked over to her boyfriend who looked back and nodded politely. They'd both agreed that they'd announce their relationship over dinner, that way all the family was there and so was Hermione and Harry to support her when her family went off their heads.

"Children, if you're not down here within the next 10 seconds your dinner will be in the yard for the animals." She wouldn't have wasted the food like that but it made the group assemble quicker than just telling them the food was ready. As the clan of Weasleys and their friends started taking their seats around the table Ginny purposely sat in between Harry and Lee so as not to make anyone question her motives because everyone knew she'd had a crush on Harry. "Now, there's enough to go around but don't go expecting seconds because I'm trying to save for Christmas because we're expecting a big crowd this year. Tuck in then." They all set about filling their plates full of food, all except Ron who skipped the plate process and took it straight from the trays to his mouth, much to the displeasure of his mother and Hermione who appeared to be scowling at him from his side.

"Just while everyone's eating I have something I'd like to say." Ginny arose from her seat and everyone quietened down. Lee continued eating to avoid flailing his arms in such an awkward situation. "Now, I've been keeping it a secret for a while but I've been seeing someone, and we thought that it was time to let you all know because we're starting to get serious and I think I love him." While Fred and George sniggered away at the thought of Ginny loving someone the others directed their attention to Harry, much to his embarrassment and Ginny's amusement. "No, it's not Harry, maybe once upon a time it could have been but I was incredibly young and foolish and Harry is Ron's best friend." Lee choked on his food, almost startled by the fact Ginny as good as said that she wouldn't go out with Ron's friend. What would they think when they found out her boyfriend was older than Harry by at least two years and he was also sat at the very same table? "Before you all go crazy, it was me who chased after him and he does love me too but I had quite a considerable crush on this guy before he even thought about seeing me, and everyone I'd like to you meet my boyfriend, Lee." Ginny looked down at Lee who despite his name being called hadn't looked away from his food, the sudden realization that his name had been called by his girlfriend caused him to look up and around at the faces that sat before him, Mrs Weasley didn't seem fazed by the announcement but the males in the family including Harry sat there with their mouths agape waiting for Lee or Ginny to say something else. What he'd been saying before about Fred and George taking this like water off a ducks back didn't seem so rational anymore. Lee grabbed Ginny's hand and stood, confirming that she wasn't just joking and trying to scare her family. The silence echoed throughout the house...

A/N I'm really sorry, I managed to drag about an hour of actual real life into 1000+ believe me, I don't even understand how I did it, sorry if it's just rambling, the next two chapters will be the reactions of two of the people around the chapter, I might carry this on after those chapters.


End file.
